This invention concerns new and useful compounds related to prostaglandins and to the processes for the isolation of these compounds. The new compounds of the invention have the structure as follows: ##SPC2##
Wherein R.sub.1 is H, or CH.sub.3 and R.sub.2 is H or CH.sub.3 CO.sub.2 -. These compounds may be further characterized in that they may be obtained in a substantially pure form. The novel compounds of this invention as illustrated by the generic formula are isolated from the gorgonian, plexaura homomalla (Esper). The Plexaura homomalla consists of an outer cortex and an inner skeleton. The novel compounds of the invention can be isolated from the intact gorgonian or from the outer cortex that can be separated from the inner skeleton. The cortex can be easily separated from the skeleton in either a wet or dry form. When the dry form is employed, the gorgonian is air dried for several days at room temperature and the cortex stripped from the skeleton. Next, the cortex is ground to a fine mesh size in a conventional laboratory grinder. The resulting ground material is then extracted with an organic solvent or with an aqueous media that forms an aqueous emulsion that itself can be extracted with an organic solvent to produce a crude extract of the gorgonian, Plexaura homomalla.
Next, the crude extract is separated by chromatographic procedures, such as column, paper or the like, to obtain the novel compounds, which are identified by conventional laboratory techniques.